


Academy

by Dr_MoustachioGirl



Series: Imagine!Star Trek [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, academy!era, cant tag, help me, jealous Pasha, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_MoustachioGirl/pseuds/Dr_MoustachioGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine!promt from Imagine Pavel Chekov tumblr. Imagine being in the academy with Pavel and getting better results than him on every test you has together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academy

Pavel Andreievich Chekov was not vain. He did not boast and he did not go out of his way to make people feel stupid. That wasn't true for the smartest student the Academy of Starfleet has ever seen. Her name was Valentina Vladimirovna Petrascova and she was the smartest person Pavel had met. She was perfect. She had the top mark in every class and she was perfect.

Pale skin that looked as milky as the moon, dark violet eyes that shone brightly even in dark rooms. Her long soft honey hair hung like silky curtains and curled in controlled frizz. But the only time Pavel Chekovsaw her full features was on results day. 

As I said before, Pavel was not a vain boy - but he loved being the smartest. When Valentina began his classes in Starfleet, she beat him in every test they'd done. Results day came around again and for the two teenaged cadets, it was gut-wrenchingly nervous. 

Pavel was handed his PAD by Admiral Starling and looked at his results. 279/280. He was almost perfect in his calculations. Slyly, Chekov looked over his right shoulder only to meet grinning, fluorescent purple eyes. 

"280." She mouth and then winked slowly with as much smugness as possible. Pavel Andreievich Chekov swore that day, he would beat Valentina Vladimirovna Petrascova at something....anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy - first post on AO3


End file.
